(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder direct gasoline injection type internal combustion engine (spark ignition type internal combustion engine), control equipment thereof, and an injector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cylinder direct gasoline injection type internal combustion engine that directly injects fuel into a combustion chamber with a multi-hole injector having a plurality of injection holes, control equipment thereof, and an injector.
(2) Description of Related Art
In a known cylinder direct gasoline injection type internal combustion engine, a multi-hole injector having a plurality of injection holes is used to inject fuel from the injection holes to orient a fuel injection direction so that a plurality of sprays of fuel sandwich an electrode of an ignition plug in a cylinder, fuel injection timing is set to a compression stroke to perform stratified combustion (lean combustion), and the fuel injection timing is set to a medium term of an intake stroke in uniform combustion, thereby making air/fuel mixture uniform (for example, JP-A-2005-98120).
In a cylinder direct gasoline injection type internal combustion engine in which an injection direction of fuel injected from a multi-hole injector is oriented near an ignition plug, fuel injection is performed in an intake stroke, and uniform air/fuel mixture is formed in a cylinder to ensure fuel ignitability at a start of cooling (for example, JP-A-2005-98118).